Can This Be Love?
by AngelByami
Summary: Malik just arrives at Battle City to meet a man named Bakura. Bakura seems to take a stronge interest in Malik. Malik does not like the idea of that. At first he dosn't want Bakura touching him, but that changes as so does his feeling.
1. Battle City

Okay! So this is my first yaoi story ever! It will be between Malik and Bakura I am using Malik's real name instead of the dubbed one. I don't really like his English name. Okay so there will be no darker side for Malik just teh lighter one. But Bakura still has Ryou. So when I say Bakura it's the Yami, and Ryou is the hikari light I will have a few of my characters in this story as well. I do NOT own teh Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Also when you see Rishid, its Odeon, and Isis is Ishizu. For those of you who didn't know . I will be using most of their original names. Oh when you see teh that means the. It's just how I type it. I always have, dun know whyshrugs There are things in here that really happened and things that didn't. So don't tell me that something is wrong when I put it down. Okay I'm going to start now.

* * *

"Uuuhhh..." A young man groans. His eyes shut tightly as the bright rays of Egyptian sun hit his face. He turns over, facing away from teh bright light while some of his sandy blond hair drops into his face. 

"Master Malik?" Came a voice from teh young mans room.

"Uh, not now" the boy called Malik says groggily. "What time is it?" Malik snaps towards the man.

"6:20 sir" the man says. He closed his eyes and there seemed to be markings on the right side of his face. He knew Malik would snap at him for waking him up late. 'I better get prepared' The man thought.

"WHAT?" Malik howled, abruptly opening his eyes; they were a brilliantly stunning color of violet, and sat up from teh silk sheet covered bed. "Rishid! I told you! You were supposed to get me up at 6:00! RA-dammit! I'm gunna be late..." He quickly gets up, the silk sheets fell off of him landing on teh ground showing his tanned chest. He was just in a pair of boxers. "Rishid! Get me a set of clothing! We need to be going immediately" the young man said scratching his head and rubbing his still tired eyes.

"Yes Master" Rishid replied walking out of the room and down the hallway. 'I knew I shouldn't have talked with Isis. Now Master Malik is mad at me. RA I'm such a fool!' Rishid thinks to himself making his way to a white door with hieroglyphics on it. He opened teh door and walked in grabbing a white shirt with a hood on the back and two sets of chains going across teh front, and a pair of blue jeans. 'I hope this is fine for him. There's nothing else in here' Rishid thought as he exited teh room towards his master's bedroom. 'Where is he?' Malik thought. 'I need to get ready! Were going to be late. And there is no time to waste. I must get to Domino city!' Malik sat down on bed, folding his arms waiting impatiently. "Master, you're cloths" Rishid said in his deep voice bowing down to the young Egyptian.

"It's about time!" Malik snapped, seizing teh shirt and pants. Rishid walks out of Malik's room allowing him to change. Malik looks at teh cloths, grabbed teh shirt and took it over his head and pulled some of his hair out of teh shirt that was left under teh clothing. Malik then grabbed teh blue pants and stepped one leg in then the other and buttoning them up. Malik walked over to a mirror with brown trimming over it in teh corner to see what he looked like. The t stopped right above his navel showing some of his nicely tanned stomach. If you didn't know he was a guy, he would look somewhat like a girl from teh back. With his hair just a bit passed his shoulders, teh midriff from teh outfit, and his girlish stance. 'I actually look good in this' He thought admiring himself in the mirror. Malik walked back over to his bed and picked up a gold rod and it seemed like a ball on the top with some sort of wing shapes on each side of the ball. At teh bottom of teh rod there was a sharp point to it. The whole thing was a goodish color. Malik stuck it into a hook at teh back of his pants. Before walking out teh door he grabbed a purple cloak and a medium sized duffle bad. He slammed his door and heading down the hallway and up to a door where Rishid was standing at. "Ready Rishid?" Malik asks the tall man. He just simply bows and follows Malik out the door shutting it behind him. 'Ugh, the sooner we get there the better' Malik said and sighed heading down to a dock that had a few boats. Malik walked up the a good sized boat. There was a good amount of men on it already. All of them were wearing a purple cloak just like the one Malik has. 'Good my Rare Hunters are all set and ready' Malik thought and grinned pulling his cloak over his head. Malik's had a slight difference though. Across teh front there was a gold chain going across it and a eye on teh hood just like teh one on teh rod he grabbed. Malik sat down in a chair "Start teh boat!' He yelled to one of his Rare Hunters. He grinned and thought 'Pharaoh here I come...' With that he started laughing slightly. Rishid looked over at Malik.

"Master we should be in Domino within 5 hours" Rishid called out to Malik. Malik just closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded. 'Wow' Rishid thought 'Master Malik really looks queer or like a girl in that outfit. I wonder if he's mad about the one I got him. NO! I will not think these thoughts about my Master! uuuu...I just can't help it.' Rishid sighed and looked over at Malik smiling 'He just looked really good in it.' Okay remember people! Rishid is not a blood related brother to Malik. So I'm not crazy >

(Three hours later, Domino city Japan.)

"Yugi! hey, what's up?" yelled a white haired young man, running towards a relatively short kid with purple eyes and stare shaped hair. The guy with white hair smiled looking at Yugi, closing his chocolate brown eyes. Out of breath a bit teh white haired guy help his finger up, letting Yugi to hold on a minute while he caught his breath. "So Yugi I haven't seen you in a while. What's been going on?"

"Oh nothing Ryou. I've been really busy preparing for teh upcoming tournament. Yugi smiled closing his giant eyes. "Yami seems a little worried though. He thinks that something terrible is on teh way" Yugi sighed and grabbed a triangle shaped item around his neck hooked with a huge chain. It had the same symbol that was on Marik's rod. 'I guess the pharaoh wasn't teh only one who senses that great power heading towards us.' Came a voice inside Ryou's head but it wasn't his own. This one has a deeper voice but the same British accent Ryou had. 'Hmmm, maybe that can be of some use'

"Uh Yugi?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"Yeah? What is it?" Yugi replied looking at Ryou.

"I must be going sorry!" Ryou yelled and took off down the street. Once he turned the corner Ryou grabbed his head like he was in pain. "Uuuhhh...No...not now" Ryou murmured under his breath. "EEYAHH!" Ryou yelled then dropped his hands from his head looked up to the sky and grinned. "Hmph, weakling" Came the same voice that was in Ryou's head. But now it was coming out of his mouth. A man similar to Ryou took off down teh street. His warm chocolate eyes were now cold and harsh. All you could see was anger, hate, jealously, and that he had deep secrets. And the white hair that was down to the middle of his back was now more wild, and messy. 'I'm coming for you, whoever you are...' They mysterious man thought. He stopped and was trying to catch his breath.

"Ryou!" Some girl and one guy yelled.

"Huh?" The man looked up to see two of his annoyances. Anzu and Honda. 'Just great' The man thought. 'I don't have time for this' He looked at the two people, and continued running down the street. 'Uh...I'm so tired' The man thought. He took in a few deep breaths once he stopped running and just started walking.

"Finally" Malik whispered as teh boat approached distant land. 'I thought this would never end' He grinned and got up from teh same seat he was in since he got onto teh boat.

"It'll be another half hour sir" Came teh voice of Rishid, walking up towards Malik. Malik, didn't answer he just looked straight ahead of him to teh upcoming land. Out of the corner of Rishid's eye he was secretly watching his master. He sighed in his mind and thought 'What am I doing. I can't love Malik, he's my master and he wouldn't be interested in guys.' Rishid closed his eyes and thought about his feelings towards Malik.

"Ah, yes that must be it" Came the deep British voice that was coming out of Ryou's body. He looked out into the distance to see a boat approaching fatly to the harbor. ' Fool, I will get whatever power they hold. It must be a Millennium item.' The man in Ryou's body stated in his mind. He walked closer to the docks, it seemed like just a couple minutes before teh boat would approach. He walked over behind a crate and waited.

"Rishid! Get my Rare Hunters ready. Have them find those little friends of the pharaohs...I have planes. Go out to teh warehouse. I need to be going somewhere myself." And with that Malik cackled.

"Yes Master Malik" Rishid replied. The boat pulled up to a dock and stopped. Rishid and about twenty of Malik's Rare Hunters stepped out of the boat. The white haired man watched quietly. 'No...none of those are the one I sensed.' He seemed confused a bit. 'Hmm he must still be on the ship.' Rishid and teh Rare Hunters disappeared for his sight and then out came a boy from the boat.. It was Malik, his hood was covering his face so the mysterious man in Ryou's body could not see his face. 'That's him!' He thought and came out from behind the crate. He crossed his arm over his blue and white stripped shirt. Also slightly moving a ring that was around his neck. Malik stopped once he saw him 'A millennium item!' Malik thought as he looked at teh ring around the boy's neck.

"I have been waiting for you" Stated teh man with the ring. He glared at Malik harshly. Malik pulled down his hood showing his sandy hair and violet eyes.

"Who are you!" Malik snapped at teh man.

"I am Bakura. And I see you have a millennium item as well." Bakura said looking down at teh rod in Malik's hand.

"And I see you have one to. Hmm Bakura did you say?" Malik asked 'I have seen him with the pharaoh and his friends' He thought.

"Yes, Bakura. Why are you here? I can sense a great deal of power from you." Malik just grinned.

"I'm here to destroy the pharaoh and take my rightful spot as king! But now since you know that I have to dispose of you since you are one of him friends" Malik laughed insanely holding up teh rod in his hands. "With the Millennium Rod I shall control your mind to get to the pharaoh myself!"

"Friends! With Yugi! I think not! I want to kill the man! Maybe my hikari is friends with him, but not me. I'm his yami." Malik slowly dropped him Millennium Rod and looked at Bakura.

"His yami you say? Well then you can be some assistance to me." He grinned and started to pull off his purple cloak. Bakura just watched waiting for them to set up a scheme to get to Yami Yugi. Malik threw the purple cloak to teh ground and fixed his shirt since it got folded some in the front. Bakura just looked at him trying not to show what he was felling. 'Woe, he is gorgeous.' Bakura thought about Malik. 'What am I doing! I'm not gay! Uuuhhh, but I love his eyes and hair.' Bakura licked his lips without Malik looking and smirked. 'Well...' He thought. 'I guess I am gay...I mean I'm dreaming about a guy dammit!' Bakura walked up to Malik. 'I always get what I want.' Bakura thought 'And what I want is him' He laughed inside his head and closed his eyes a bit. Once he reached Malik he put one finger on his tanned chin and lifted it up a bit. 'What is he doing?' Malik thought looking into Bakura's eyes.

"So...What's your name?" Bakura asked Malik still holding his chin smirking.

"It's Malik" He said and pulled his head away from Bakura. Malik started to walk out of the port and into the city. He passed Bakura and said "Come with me if you want help with destroying the pharaoh" Before Malik could get any farther Bakura grabbed Malik's arm and then put his hands around his waist slightly rubbing his finger around Malik's belly.

"Hmm, lets stay here for a while Malik. We can ya know, talk some more" He laughed a bit. Malik's eyes were wide open from what Bakura was doing. 'Is he hitting on me?' Malik thought. 'It's strange I'm kinda enjoying this.' But Malik pulled away.

"What are you doing!" Malik snapped to Bakura and turned around facing him. "I am not interested in guys!" He turned back around. "If you still want to come you can just don't touch me!" Malik howled. He dropped his head so Bakura couldn't see his eyes and thought. 'What did he do to me? Why was I enjoying him touching me!' Malik continued walking with Bakura behind him. 'Hmmm, I could tell he enjoyed that' Bakura thought. 'He was probably just in a little shock. No matter I'll get him to change his mind about me' "Bakura! I have an idea. It may cause some blood and pain, but it will get Yugi and his friends to trust me."

"Did you say blood?" Bakura asked Malik and licked his lips. Malik nodded. "Okay spill it. What do you want me to do?" Malik grinned and pulled off the end to his Millennium Rod showing something like a dagger.

"Heh, good, and you'll be the one in pain Bakura" Bakura looked a little shocked at first and looked at Malik like me was crazy. "You can just stab yourself in teh arm, and then go back to your hikari side. I'll take you to the pharaohs friends and trick them saying I found you like this showing them that I can be trusted." Malik looked at Bakura waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'll do it." Bakura said.

"Okay then" Malik said and handed Bakura the rod. Bakura grabbed in and jammed it swiftly in his arm and then pulled it out, blood dripping down his arm and off the dagger. Bakura licked some blood off teh dagger and handed to rod back to Malik. His face slightly grimaced in pain. "What now Malik?" Bakura asked.

"Turn into your hikari and I'll take you to them." Malik said and Bakura turned back into Ryou who fell quickly to teh floor grabbing his arm in pain.

"My arm" He said. Pulling his hand away to look at it. His hand had some blood running down it and when Ryou saw that his face turned paler than what it already was. 'Uhh, It hurts so much.' Ryou thought. 'What happened?' He finally looked up and saw Malik. "Help me please" Ryou said towards Malik then passed out. Malik came over to Ryou, pulled him up and walked out into the city.

about an half hour later

"Well we should look for Yugi guys" A girl said to a young man with blond hair and a older one with hair like Yugi's just gray.

"Ya, we should. I got ta tell him I have two locator cards! Ehehehe" The one with blond hair said with a big smile on his face but that dropped into a worried frown. "hey Anzu look!" He yelled and pointed behind her.

"Jou I swear if there's nothing there I'll be ticked off. I don't want to fall for teh same trick 4 times in teh same day" Anzu said to Jou.

"Na! It's Ryou, and he's hurt!" Jou yelled and ran over to where he pointed. "What happened to him" He asked Malik who was holding Ryou up.

"I don't know I just found him this way" Malik said and frowned. "He's unconscious though..."

"Oh no, Ryou!" Anzu said. He's bleeding bad. He really needs to get to a doctor.

"I'll take him" Said the old man walking up behind them.

"Really? Thanks Mr. Mouto" Jou said. Mr. Mouto called a taxi to pick him and Ryou up.

"What's you name?" Jou turned to Malik and asked him.

"It's Namu." Malik said, lying so they wouldn't know his true identity.

"Nice to meet you Namu." Anzu said and shook his hand.

"Well I need to go" Malik said. 'Fools, they have no idea who I really am' He smiled and said "Bye."

"Bye!" Both Anzu and Jou said.

Four hours later

Bakura was lying in a white bed, in what seemed to be a hospital. He sat up looking around to make sure no one was looking. "Hmph. Time to get out of here" He said, and got up pulling an ivy out of his right arm. Bakura grinned "Now, to find Malik." He walked out of the door and down the hallway out of the hospital. Time has been going by and Bakura couldn't find Malik anywhere. "Uhh where is he!" Bakura then slapped his head. "Of course! My Millennium Ring! I'll find him that way." Bakura grabbed his ring and help it up. Then suddenly the points at teh end of it shot up and pointed to his left. Bakura followed the way his ring pointed until he came to a warehouse by the docks where he first meet Malik. He walked up and opened the door to see Malik sitting in a chair, and looked to be lost in thought. He smirked and walked up to him. "Malik..." Bakura said. Malik shoot his head up and looked at him a bit startled.

"Bakura! Uh what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, you never said I couldn't leave once they saw I was hurt. Besides, I missed you." Bakura walked up to Malik about to touch his hair. Bakura could see a very light blush across his cheeks, but Malik slapped his hand away. He kept his head low. 'Why do I fell this way when I'm by him!' By this time Malik was extremely blushing. Bakura just sat in a chair and scooted closer to Malik. "Heh, Malik, don't deny you like me. I can tell you do" Bakura leaned his face in and pressed his wet lips against Malik. Malik's face was in complete shock. He couldn't move one bit. Malik started to enjoy this, so he...

* * *

lol. Well, it was kinda boring at first. Well I thought so...But it will get better in the next one. Okay, kk buh byess... 


	2. I'll Be Your Lover

Okay people. I'm finally able to update. But you must understand that I had lost my internet, and finally just got it back. It's only a free trial, so I have it for about two to three weeks.

**Oh yeah, and I am going to try to fix that whole teh thing... (I'll work really hard to make it become the.)**

**Now I hope you all remember what happened last! If not, go and quickly review my last chapter.**

(The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story is property of Brooke; AngelByami. Do not steal.)

**Lets start!**

* * *

Malik started to enjoy this, so he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist. This feeling he was getting... What was is? The feel of Bakura's wet lips on his. How Bakura was rubbing Malik's back. The feel of Bakura's toung in his mouth. What was it? All of these. It was pleasure. All of the pleasures Malik had never experienced. It was overwhelming. He wanted more. 

"Hrmmfh." Came out of Malik's mouth. He was out of breath, but Bakura kept going. 'Why am I doing this? This is not right. He's a man, I'm a man. But when he's near me I feel so.. No I mustn't!' All this was going through Malik's head. He had pushed Bakura away and breathed deeply, as did Bakura.

"Why did you stop?" Bakura asked. Malik just lowered his head.

"I keep thinking that this is just wrong. What if my Rare Hunters found out? And were both men!." Malik was in such a confusion about his feelings. He violently pounded his fist on the table.

"Who the hell cares?" Bakura said roughly. "I know you enjoyed that so don't even deny it Malik." Malik sighed. "Whatever. I'm joining this tournament, so I'll be going. I need to gather some locator cards." Bakura walked towards the door and stopped. "Know this Malik, I always get what I want." He grinned and walked out the door.

Malik rubbed his head, 'Oh what to do?...' He thought. Malik sighed. "I must get back to work. Who know what the Pharaoh is up to now...I have to continue my plane." Malik walked out of the building and onto his yacht. He sat onto a chair and held up his Millennium Rod. "So it seems that the Pharaoh is dueling one of my hunters. A week one he is, but I'll be able to see how the 'Mighty Pharaoh' can duel.

The time goes by and the Rare Hunter finally loses. He falls to the ground, so upset about losing. Kind of scared.

"This is my chance." Malik said. His Millennium item shone a bright golden light. The Rare Hunter started shrieking in pain, yelling, "No Master! I beg of you, please spare me! AHHGGH!" The hunter's head drooped downwards and he slowly raised it up. There was a glowing eye on top of his forehead. "Pharaoh..." He said. The voice deep and rough. Completely different from what it was before.

"Who are you!" Yami. Y yelled demandingly.

"Kehehehe" The hunter just laughed. "Remember this Pharaoh. My name is Malik."

"'Malik'!" Yami. Y and Jou both yelled.

"Yes, Malik" The hunter said again. "Know this. The Rare Hunter you just dueled now is one of my weakest. It matters not if I lose him. But I forewarn you, there are stronger ones to come. Kehehehe!" The mind slave laughed and fell to the ground.

"Malik!" Yami. Y yelled. "I will defeat you!" Yami. Y bend down and picks up one of the card the Rare Hunter dropped when he lost the duel. "Here Jou, I believe this belongs to you." He handed Jounouchi a card. It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Jou just stared at him. "Na, Yug. I can't take that. Ya won it fair and square, but when this whole thing is over, me and you, lets have a duel so I can win it back on my own." Yami. Y just looked confused and smiled.

"Very well" He said.

'The Pharaoh is a lot better than I expected...' Malik thought as he leaned back in his chair. 'No matter, I will defeat him on my own, when the time comes.' Malik just sat there for a while and sighed, laying his head down onto the table. 'I wonder where Bakura is... I probably made him made for making him think I liked him then changing my mind. Maybe I do have feelings for him. I don't know. I'm just so frustrated!' Malik went into a slumber as he thought about this.

"Ik... Master Malik wake up... Sir?" Malik had woken up from someone shaking him. His eyes still a blur, he looked up to see Rishid.

"Oh.. It's you." He said while yawning. "What do you want?" He growled.

"I've come to tell you that we have collected the necessary amount of locator cards." He said and set them on the table. Malik looked a bit surprised.

"Wow, already? I am a little surprised. I didn't suspect the hunters to get them this soon." He picked up the cards and put them in his pocket. "Great job Rishid. This gives me plenty more time to do my other tasks." Malik seemed quit pleases. Rishid hadn't seen a smile like that on him in a long time.

"Oh, and Master, you have a guest. He is waiting in your room. He says his name is Bakura. Shall I take you to him?" Malik smiled. He was happy, maybe Bakura wasn't mad at him after all. 'Why is he smiling...?' Rishid was confused.

"No need to take me Rishid. I'll go myself. You go and do whatever." Malik got up.

"Yes Master." Rishid bowed and followed Malik out of the room. 'I wonder who this Bakura is... Is he a new pawn my Master has found to be part of his wicked game?' Rishid sighed and left the boat, while Malik went to a different room. He had a smile on his face the whole time. Realizing this he got a straight face, and opened the door. Bakura was sitting on Malik's bed, and as Malik entered he raised his head.

"What do you want Bakura.?" Malik said with a frown trying to sound annoyed.

"What, your not happy to see me Malik?" Bakura got up and walked toward him. He was frowning. "Your going to hurt my feeling." His and Malik's noses were now touching.

"N..n..no it's not th..that." He was stuttering, with a light blush across his face.

"But you looked displeased to see me." He nibbled an Malik's neck. "Or are you just trying to fool me? Bluffing." Bakura licked his lips.

"Crap! What am I supposed to do?' He thought. 'I'm not gay. I refuse to admit it. Oh man, maybe I am...' He quickly pushed Bakura away and sat on his bed. You could see it. Malik was nervous. He rolled his eyes and sighed. 'I'm gay... ' Bakura just smirked at him.

"Malik..." Malik just looked at Bakura. "Be my lover. I want you to be my lover." Bakura lifted Malik's tan chin, looking into his eyes.

"Bakura, I.." Malik was muffled with Bakura's lips on him. 'God, he's such a good kisser. His lips...their so soft. I love the feel of them on mine.' He deepened their kiss while their toungs were entwined with each other. He was loving this. So was Bakura. The bedroom door opened, and Malik quickly pulled away from Bakura. 'Oh no!' He stared in shock from who was at the door.

"Master Malik!" Rishid yelled so surprised and almost fell to the ground. "Wha..Wha...?" That was all Rishid could get out.

"Rishid, what are you doing here! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Malik's face was almost all pink. Bakura had a small blush on his cheeks.

"M..Master, I came to check up on you. I did not know this man, and I wanted to make sure you were not harmed in any way." Rishid sounded truly scared. 'Holy hell, he's gay!' His eyes were still wide.

Malik was absolutely outraged. "Rishid, you are going to be punished for this! Get out of my site before I kill you now! And it would be in your own interest to avoid me for today!" Malik was truly scary. Even Bakura was taken aback. Rishid stood up and quickly bowed leaving the room. 'Oh Ra that was so embarrassing!' His face still rosy.

"You can be quit frightening." Bakura laughed. There was an awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Malik. I want a reply to what I told you earlier. I want you to be my lover." He played with Malik's hair.

"...Urm... No..." There was a silence and Bakura stopped playing with his hair and looked at him. "I..I'll think about it Bakura." Malik wasn't sure if he truly wanted Bakura.

"I see." Bakura got up. "I'll be back to see you." And he left out the door.

"Ra what am I doing! I do want him... Why am I so afraid of admitting it?" He punched his wall.

"Master Malik..." Rishid was in his room lying on his bed. 'I can't believe that he is queer. What if Isis finds out?' Rishid sighed. 'He's my brother. Not by blood, but that doesn't matter. I'm just...Oh Ra..'

Malik mumbles. "I should sacrifice Rishid to Anubis for what he has done..." It just got to him. "Ph no, Rishid better not tell Isis, or any of the Rare Hunters... Na, he wouldn't do that. Rishid is too loyal.' Malik sighed in relief. Malik left the docks to go for a walk. 'I need to get all this off my shoulders. And I need to find a way to get to the Pharaoh. So much stuff to do.' Malik kept on walking. The time passed by and he saw someone. It was Bakura! He just turned a corned as Malik called out his name. "Bakura!" He was rather happy to see him. 'This is my chance. He makes me blush all the time. I'm going to sneak up on him and give him a hug!' Malik seemed rather childish right now, but he was happy. Malik ran and caught up with Bakura and grabbed him from behind, giving him a nice big hug. No one was around tough. "Bakura! Hey" He yelled.

"Wha... wha!" Bakura freaked out, blushing. He turned around a looked at Malik. "Uh, urm.. Do I know you?" He said very politely.

"o.O What? Of course you do!" Malik was confused like no other, at he stared at Bakura. 'Oh Ra! That's no Bakura! Shit, it's his Hikari... oh crap. Oh I know just what to say.

"Um, are you sure." Ryo said, still confused.

"Oh yes. I'm so sorry. My name is Namu. I was the one who took you to your friends when your arm got injured. I was just happy to see you out, and all." Ryo looked at his arm.

"Oh, so your the one who saved me? Thank you very much Namu!" Ryo gave Namu such an innocent smile. "I'm very grateful to you." Ryo shook 'Namu's' hand.

"Oh, it was nothing! I couldn't just leave you there." He smiled back at Bakura. "Sorry for scaring you tough."

"Oh it's okay. I was just a little surprised that's all."

"Well, sorry to bother you. I'll be going now. Bye." Malik turned around and started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Someone said. 'That's Bakura's voice' Malik thought and turned around. "Hehehe I see you were happy to see me, even tough in was my hikari."

"Malik just grinned. "What so now I can't? Bakura, I've decided something." He walked over to him, pressing his lips on Bakura's. Surprised yet satisfied, Bakura kissed back. The few pedestrians that were there just stopped and stared, but quickly left. Malik broke the kiss. "I've decided Bakura. I'll be your lover."

* * *

Ehehehe I finally got the next chapter out! So did you like it? Please tell me what you thought. And I'm sorry if it kinds sucks. Like I said. I've never written a yaoi story before ' 


End file.
